Ancient Spirit Warriors
by Melforce
Summary: An ancient evil is rising once more. The digidestined are hopeless against it. Their only hope are on all four of the google boys who have gone missing years ago.Can the digidestined fight without their leaders or will they fall to the growing evil?
1. The prophecy

ANCIENT SPIRIT WARRIORS  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
I am so sorry but the fic that you read before was not the one that I meant to upload. This is the real one. I didn't have a chance to correct it before because my modem accidentally got electrocuted. I really am sorry for the delay. So hope you enjoy this one then.  
  
Disclaimer: Melforce does not own Digimon, Toei Animation and Bandai own it.  
  
Chapter 1: The Ancient Prophecy

Thousands of years ago, the battle between the ancient digimons has reached its climax. Destruction was everywhere in the Digiworld, where once was a beautiful place now has become only land of rumbles. During this time a great evil began its plan after so long manage to be trapped and slowly resurfaced after manage to seduce and corrupted half the ancient digimons population. After realizing the truth, four of the ancient digimons of different tribes join forces together to defeat the evil that began to show its strength. The four tribes are the Kami tribe, Yami tribe, Heretic tribe and the Mugen tribe. After the terrifying confrontation between good and evil that shocked the digiworld, the corrupted evil was narrowly defeated at last. But the ancient digimon knew that the evil will escape its cage once more and will bring darkness to the digiworld, so on the night of their win the four ancient digimon sacrificed themselves to turned into powerful spirits that will be reborn in the bodies of a chosen one. A warrior angel who vowed to find the chosen ones before it is too late guarded the spirits. In order to find them the angel created an ancient puzzle that can only be solved by the chosen ones. It was a song sung by the angel that will haunt the warriors in their slumber to remind them of the dangers ahead.  
  
The globe is a darkening, striking story The earth begins to turn full speed

The servants of this paradise help it.Who have become known?

Run through your heart The slope's unmeasured and far away

Stand up! You're the brave man The soaring target cannot be defeated

Blaze up! Go for regaining the forgotten tomorrow

The cause of the battle Time has raised the limited energy

Which was sleeping in daily life; now it's being pulled through

Overheating running towards the rainbow Up now, hazing and far away

Stand up! You're a soldier The upcoming target cannot approach and run away

Blaze up! The fighting spirits dividing the road

Cannot hesitate the hot spark which flares It feels like it's necessary to defend the dream angel

Who says it's possible to stand up to the slaves who seem to break through

Stand up! You're the brave man The soaring target cannot be defeated

Blaze up! Go for regaining the forgotten tomorrow The cause of the battle

For centuries the angel patiently sung never once given up and at last its patient was rewarded as the resurrected warriors begun to answer back slowly day by day.  
  
In a different dimension Daemon was busy preparing his troops to invade the digiworld once more. His previous plans to take over was ruined by a digidestined name Daisuke Motomiya and his friends. Even his powerful rivals had fallen under the chosen children. Devimon, Piedmon and Myotismon was defeated by the older chosen leaded by Taichi Yagami. In another digiworld a boy called Takato defeated the D-Reaper with his friends and Takuya Kanbara who lead the Frontier chosen ones had defeated Cherubimon a Digi god. Daemon had grown stronger over the years after manage to absorbed the defeated Dark Digimons and finally able to escape the Dark Ocean. 'I'm going to get rid of the chosen children from all dimensions and finally able to conquer both the Digiworld and the human world. No longer am I going to hide behind the Kaiser again. I shall unleash my ultimate weapon on the pathetic kids' Daemon thought with an evil smirk on his face.

"Umm, sir?" a Gaiamon interrupted his vision. "What?" "The reports are ready sir," the small half spider and half beast answered with a tremble. Daemon just scoffed at the scared look on the digimon's face. "Well?" "Our reports show that the chosen children from all dimensions are only strong because of their spirits." "I know that!!!!" bellowed Daemon scaring the small digimon even more. "Tell me the other reason why they are able to defeat us, you useless piece of rubbish!" Gaiamon trembled more than ever but still manage to answer his master back. "Well the other reasons are that they are leaded by a very dependable human. Without their respective leaders they are easy to manipulate or corrupted. This theory is true, once Taichi the leader of the older chosen children accidentally make his Agumon digivolve into Skullgreymon and they all got rid of him. But they soon found out that they need him to survive and to call up their courage within them. They soon got him back on the team after realizing it."

"So!! The chosen ones are weak without their stupid leaders is it" Daemon said in triumph. 'So all we need is to get rid of the leaders and nothing is able to stop me anymore.' he thought. "Send in Gigasmon to destroy the leaders, and make it snappy!" Gaiamon nod his head and immediately followed his orders. "So the big boss wants me to kill those meddling kids and their digimon?" Gigasmon asked Gaiamon. "Yes and make sure not one of their idiotic friends are with them at that time." Gigasmon just snorted and Gaiamon took it that he understood.   
  
Well, how was that? Do you like the new version or not. I would love it if you send in your reviews after reading this. I promised you that I would update as fast as I can. Right now I am busy with my examination so when the holidays come I will write a lot to make up for the long period. If you even want to send in your thoughts personally you can e-mail me at FrankGloryhotmail.com. Don't forget to read and review. Thank you.


	2. The dissapearence

Ancient Spirit Warriors  
  
Well I survive my first exam, Malaysian language. Hopefully I scored it, anyway I would like to say thank you to those who reviewed me. Domo arigatou. (Means thank you very much) Your reviews inspired me to take a break from studying and giving you the second chapter of my fic. Enjoy this second chapter.  
  
Chapter 2: The disappearance  
  
If you can't love everyone, at least do not

Betray, suspect, accuse, or hate the ones you love

Does being innocent mean that I will hurt people?

A quiet passion begins to stir within my eyes... after meeting you

Teardrops are about to fall; I don't let them, holding them within my heart

Live each moment to the fullest; become a focused drop

Pure love is always leading someone astray

Let's pray without giving up, even if the world has turned dark

Let's find the one thing that I can be proud to myself about

Even if dreams that I cannot put into words

fill both of my hands,

I won't let myself be affected by anyone

What can I do in these never ending times?

Even though the spark is faint right now, you can't put it out

What can I do in these never ending times?

Even though the spark is faint right now, you can't put it out

Teardrops are about to fall; I don't let them, holding them within my heart

Live each moment to the fullest; become a focused drop  
  
A tanned spiky haired kid was sitting on a park bench. He is hidden beneath the shadows of many trees, and one could say he wanted privacy from the world. "Daisuke?" A familiar voice called out to him. "Who? Oh, it's just you Taichi." "What's wrong? You look like you're about to jump of the Tokyo Tower."Taichi said with a chuckle. "Nothing, really. I was just listening to this CD Jun bought for me on my birthday. Said it's to improve my mood," answered Daisuke. "Really? What's it about?" Daisuke sighed "Something about not giving up just because you lost something." Taichi's grin turns grim. "Daisuke, I know what my sister did to you these past months was not good." "Taichi, she pretended to like me. She only likes me as a friend. I don't mind that but the constant flirting and playing with my feelings, which really hurts." "I know how you feel buddy, but she is still your friend." "I know, I guess I just have to move on then, right?" "Wow, that's pretty quick of you. I guess your become more mature after defeating MaloMyotismon which was two months ago!" Taichi awed Daisuke gave him thumbs up sign. "Hey, I am a Goggle boy right? If I can forgive the Kaiser I can forgive Hikari." Taichi nodded. ' I guess I did choose the right guy to lead the new digidestineds. Heck, he is even a good sport on supporting Hikari and Takeru's coupling.' "Thanks Tai." "For what.' "For being supportive. And for showing a good example to me" Taichi was puzzled. "When did I do that?" Daisuke rolled his eyes. "When Sora went for Yamato instead of you." Taichi just smiled. "You lose some, you win some" The two just sat there and smiled at each other. One's an idol to the other. Sharing the same pain of losing someone who they cherished deep in their heart. "Well, have you to finished talking yet? Your ice-cream is melting." Both boys look up to see their partners and companion digimon holding ice- cream cones gingerly. Taichi just smile at Agumon his orange little dinosaur and took his ice. Daisuke grinned and gave his blue dragon digimon a noggin. "Hey, stop that Daisuke!" shouted V-mon while trying to steal a taste of Daisuke's ice cream. "Ahh...Ice-cream. Perfect on cheering someone up." Both boys said in unison.  
  
Suddenly the earth around them shook up with such violence that the bench they where sitting on turned lopsided making all their ice cream fell on their faces. Taichi looked up and saw a sickly green giant snake with the body of a gorilla looming towards them. "Sorry to disturb you but in the orders of Master Daemon I have to destroy you, snappily." "Daisuke!!!" "Taichi!!!!" "DIGIVOLUTION!!!!!!"

[Evolution music]

If given a second, anyone can give up and run

So just keep on walking

There's something only you can do

So that this blue planet doesn't lose it's light

Seize the dreams you had!

Protect your beloved friends!

You can become stronger

Unknown power dwells in your heart, when its fire is lit

Any wish, it's true

Will surely be granted...show me your brave heart

Agumon digivolve to Metal Greymon

V-mon digivolve to Exveemon

[End music]

Gigasmon just watch them with boring eyes. ' This is too simple' he thought. "All right let's show this monster that we're are strong," Daisuke said with a grim face. Gigasmon smiled and let both the champion and ultimate unleashed their attacks. The attacks were given blow to blow but still it didn't even hurt the giant. "Is that all you can do? Well I can't stay here long; I still got to finish of the other leaders. I ain't got all day." After saying that, Gigasmon roared and open up the Digi gate of Hell, his most powerful attack on them. The attack not only erased them but send their data to a dimension of lost souls. "Ahh.................." they all shouted as a massive wave of darkness swept over them. Little by little all the bodies slowly disappears. While Gigasmon was busy watching them slowly eliminated, he did not noticed a pair of hazel cream eyes and a pair of green ones watching from behind the bushes. "Palmon, we have got to tell the others about this." said Mimi "Aren't we going to help the boys?" "We can't, unless we want to be destroyed as well." They both quickly snuck out and running towards the Yagami's residence.

WEST SHINJUKU

Takato and Guilmon were just going for a visit to the park when they saw an enormous shadow blocking their way. "Might as well get you two while the gate is still open." Thundered Gigasmon. To his astonishment both his and Guilmon's body started sucking in to the portal leaving nothing behind. ' Next stop the Frontier leader.' Smiled Gigasmon. Takuya gasped for air intensely. He was practicing his soccer talents with Tomoki and Koiji and they had left him breathless. ' Man they sure can make a guy sweat a lot. It's worth it.' Suddenly huge shadows block the sun. Before he could even shout out for help he too had fallen victim to Gigasmon's Digi gate of Hell. Gigasmon laughed. ' Mission accomplished. The master will be pleased.'


End file.
